Young Wizards
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This fan-fiction takes place during the adolescent years of the Snape Siblings, and their friends.


Young Wizards  
  
Note: This fan-fiction takes place during the adolescent years of the Snape Siblings, and their friends.  
  
"Cause you're everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes it's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe I'm not alone. I'm not alone."—Some lyrics from the song 'Everywhere', sung by Michelle Branch  
  
"Anything is possible if the desire exists to obtain it."—Spock, from the Audio Book 'Spock Vs. Q'  
  
Prologue   
  
Mrs. Sprout, the elder professor of Herbology had retired. She decided to spend the rest of her days in Puerto Valiarta, enjoying her summer home, selling her book "Sprouting into Greatness". As for the new Herbologist, Rosemary Snape, she was more than pleased to accept the position. Madame Hootch had returned from Wolfbane Academy in Scotland to Hogwarts in England. The professors and the students were very happy to see her home again.  
  
Another year had begun in Hogwarts, and the students were going to be sorted again. Stephen and Marianna were sorted into Gryffindor along with the famous students Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny and Ron Weasly. Cho Chang was sorted into Ravenclaw again and T.M. Riddle was sorted into Slytherin. The "troublesome threesome" as they were known stuck together as family. Even the Snape siblings had joined the family and the "troublesome threesome" was now known as the "cosmic quintet", which fit the 5 much more appropriately. But this story hasn't been told of the "cosmic quintet" and now the time has come to know of these 5 and the others as well. The tale of the young wizards has begun.  
  
Chapter 1—Academic Studies  
  
It was another year in Hogwarts and the students had begun their studies again. This time, Harry had begun studying hard since the exams this year would be even more difficult. He even studied together with his new friends, the Snape siblings. Severus was quite pleased with how his children were doing, especially in his class. Marianna would probably teach Levitation in the future, and Stephen would teach Potions. Severus could see a bright future for his children, and he owed that to Rosemary more than himself, for without her keen wit and brilliant mind, he would never have learned how to care for others, and especially how to love.  
A very challenging year was reaching the Finals sectors, and all the students would have to take grueling tests to determine whether they were ready for the coming year. Another Quidditch game was to be determined as well. Not only that, but love was very evident in the students. Ginny had a crush on Harry, Harry had a crush on Cho, Ron had a crush on Fleur, and Marianna had a crush on T.M. Riddle. Even Stephen had a crush on a half- Veela named Adele Whitney. It was difficult to keep the students focus on winning this year's Quidditch tournament, but Stephen seemed the most dedicated to the task of winning the golden snitch this year. That was his one goal, winning a tournament.  
  
Chapter 2—Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff  
  
Madame Hootch assembled all the players out onto the green. Hufflepuff was wearing their colors, yellow and black. Gryffindor wore red and gold. With a loud blow of her whistle, the players zoomed into the horizon and began the game. The game began with a flourish. Hufflepuff took the lead, but Gryffindor then swept in, taking the lead away. In a flash of blurred colors, red and gold, Stephen swept in, catching the snitch in his right hand. With a shrill whistle blow, the victor of the game was Stephen Snape. He couldn't believe what had happened, but he had caught the snitch. His classmates and his sister carried him out. Hufflepuff took the loss as good sports, even though they had never won a tournament. But, they were pleased with how close they came this time. Maybe the next time they would finally win their first tournament ever. Anything was indeed possible with the infinite future.  
  
Chapter 3—Celebrating Christmas at Hogwarts  
  
The final grades had been handed out to the students. Some of the "troublesome students" were given a second chance to discipline themselves. Finally, students that had received grades that were not to their liking could work even harder in the next semester to bring their grades up, and pass on to the next level of study. There was no shame in reaching the next level at one's own pace. Besides, the professors had always encouraged the students to take their time with their studies to get the most out of them. But, it was the Christmas season and studies were the last thing on the minds of the students. Even the professors were ready to take a well-deserved rest from teaching, enjoying the company of each other, even to the extent of reliving their childhood. They made snow- angels, built snow forts and began snowball battles between each other until all were called in for a grand feast.  
  
The Christmas season was the most beautiful time in Hogwarts. Decorations were strewn about, a grand evergreen tree was garnished in silver and gold ornaments, with a luminescent Angel atop it's point. Carols were sung everywhere one went, and no one was bored for the Holidays since there were enough games to keep the students entertained. The adults enjoyed word games and long nights buying Christmas presents for their foster children from Diagon Alley. Oh, there were plenty of things for professors and students to do until the exciting night of Christmas Eve arrived.  
  
Presents had arrived from the children's affinal families. Then, came the gifts from the foster parents. Even the students bought presents for one another, or simply created some of their own. T.M. Riddle had given Marianna a gorgeous music box that was sculpted as a celestial unicorn. It glowed miraculously, stars and nebulae under its haunches swirling whimsically. It played the theme from "The Last Unicorn". Marianna, in return, had given her crush a very adorable singing portrait of herself that could only be activated by the word "Annie", which he could only call her. She kissed his cheek gently, giggling. "Merry Christmas, Tom.", she said, blushing lightly. "Merry Christmas, Annie.", he replied, returning to his quarters. Stephen gave Adele a lovely faery to keep her company and to light her room, since he knew she was a little frightened of the dark. In return, Adele gave her crush a pendant that was shaped like a griffin. Harry received two gifts, jumping jellybeans from Ginny and a small stone dragon paperweight from Cho. It was a very jolly holiday that filled everyone with glee and a sense of excitement at the oncoming new year, it's challenges and joys.  
  
Chapter 4—A Moment's Peace  
  
It was New Year's Eve. Severus was intoxicated by the merrymaking of the entire Holiday season, but he wanted to bee alone with Rosemary again, as he had been when they were first courting one another. He took her outside of the Hogwart's Academy, and wrapped his strong, tender arms around her svelte waist. A melodic sigh escaped Rosemary's lips. They looked up at the stars. "The stars are spectacular. They fascinate me.", Rosemary said, looking at Severus with an angelic smile. Severus radiated a handsome smile in return. "As are you, my dear Rose. You too, fascinate me beyond anything else in this known world.", Severus said, bringing her gaze even closer to his. Under the enchanting moonlight, he ran his fingers through her chocolate hair, kissing her passionately, delicately and gently. The incredible kiss seemed to last for hours. He broke it, kissing her cheek, stroking her chin. He laughed playfully. "I love you, dear Rose.", he said, in a near whisper. "And I do too, Severus. Happy New Year.", Rosemary answered, holding his hand close to her beating heart. "Happy New Year indeed, Luv.", he agreed.  
  
Chapter 5—Visions of the Future  
  
Professor Telewany had made her predictions for the students and the teachers for the coming months in the New Year. The "cosmic quintet" would tempt fate yet again and escape unscathed as usual. Crabbe and Goyle would be taunted by being embarrassed in Potion's Class. Harry Potter would outshine Draco Malfoy yet again, not only humiliating him. Harry did not gloat at his reading, though. He took it sullenly, and went about business, learning as much as he could about all the secrets of Magic. Perhaps one day he would become a Master of Magic if he pushed himself and kept his persistence up. As Professor Dumbledore had told him, it wasn't magic that made him special but the exceptional spirit and character that he possessed and that would lead him to do great things.  
  
Epilogue   
  
Indeed, Harry did do great things in the future. So did Marianna and her brother Stephen. Together, as a team they made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team shine on the green. Together, they were unstoppable. Even by themselves, they were talented students with much to offer to Hogwart's Academy. Professor Telewany may have been able to see a small glimpse into all of these students' futures, but if these futures would come to pass only known by a Higher Power, beyond Wizards and Witches. The true test was observing how students themselves would come to see their futures, changing them, or just letting the foretold futures occur. Someday, these young wizards would be grown, taking care of themselves. But, they would always be family no matter what circumstances happened. The students would never forget the lessons they learned in the Academy, nor the professors in what they learned from their students. Such things as these would never fade away with old age; they are locked within the confines of Wizard's hearts even after they transcend into the Everlasting.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt Written—December 26, 2001 Edited—December 31, 2001 


End file.
